<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream a little Dream for me by King_M</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054691">Dream a little Dream for me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_M/pseuds/King_M'>King_M</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream Pack (Raven Cycle), If You Squint - Freeform, Kinda, M/M, Prokopenko (Raven Cycle) Lives, The Other's are There, and nothing else, i just want dadvenski, prokopenko's here cause I love him too much, to tired to write a lot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:21:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_M/pseuds/King_M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kavinsky becomes a father. And to a beautiful baby girl.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jiang/Joseph Kavinsky/Prokopenko/Skov/Swan, Joseph Kavinsky/Prokopenko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dream a little Dream for me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by prokopenkokavinsky's Tumblr post about K's daughter Ava and if he would baby talk her and now it's all I can think about, so I'm making a full fic story about it. of course. (also most of this is personal headcanons that just exist in my brain, lol)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kavinsky wasn’t the fatherly type. He had thought even Proko got that, but apparently, he either didn’t notice or didn’t want to accept it. Kavinsky wasn’t too sure of which anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“K, you can’t tell me you don’t want to help her, it’s perfect,” Proko continued. Kavinsky had stopped listing completely at some point after Proko was explaining how he knew the mother to Ava, the baby in question. And the thing that was perfect was just Proko’s usual talk about babies lately and his unsubtle way of saying he wanted one for the last month or so. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How is this perfect? We’re not ready to take care of a baby, Proko,” K sneered, tired of this argument and dance they’ve done so often lately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s either we take Ava or social services do, and I refuse to accept that, K, and besides we got Swan, Jiang, and Skov to help, too,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bullshit, they don’t even know yet do they?” he says, knowing damn well Jiang would at least agree with Kavinsky for once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Skov does, and they agree it’s a good idea. If you don’t want to deal with the papers and cleaning then fine, I’ll get someone else in the crew to do it with me, but you’re helping us raise her K and that is final,” Proko said, rarely one to argue with Kavinsky, much less put his foot down about something. Kavinsky just stares at him, trying to remember the last time he saw Prokopenko be this stubborn, but he’s nodding before the thought can finish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, fine. Alright. I’ll do all the baby business or whatever the fuck you need me to do,” Kavinsky says begrudgingly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>